Through The Pouring Rain
by Elric-Chan
Summary: It seemed that the tears were coming more often now... what could Sasuke do? [sasunaru angsty fluff]


**Disclaimer: I'm turning angsty... oh, the angst... the awful, awful angst... oh, sorry. I don't own Naruto.**

**-heaves a great sigh- Really, I think I am turning into a huge angster. Kind of like a gangsta without the "g". So... ANGSTA! YE-A!**

**Just a big angst bunny. So fluffy, so cute... and yet so sad.**

**SasuNaru all the way! (angst optional)**

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

"Naruto..."

Sasuke recieved a shock as the blonde turned to him, his blue eyes full of tears.

**_THROUGH THE POURING RAIN_**

Sasuke had caught him crying on several occasions before, but it never failed to surprise him when he saw those usually laughing eyes glittering with tears. Why Naruto cried Sasuke never asked, but it was happening more and more often nowadays.

He'd always thought crying made you weak. Tears solved nothing; they were mere droplets of sadness that wouldn't change anything. Your eyes would turn red, your nose would run, and that did not change whatever it was that had made you cry in the first place.

It was a natural occurence, he knew. When sadness is experienced, your throat chokes up, and tears flow on their own. Nothing could be done to stop it or prevent it. And so Sasuke didn't allow himself to be sad.

But Naruto's emotions ran rampant. He laughed a little too loud when he was happy, and he couldn't hold back the tears when he was sad. He screamed when he was excited; groaned when he was annoyed. And Sasuke could understand that, even if he would never understand why.

But seeing Naruto cry was simply unnatural. He felt the impulse to ask, he so desperately wanted to know what it was that could make an exuberant ball of joy break down.

Naruto wasn't weak. Sasuke knew that, better than anyone.

Sasuke watched as the tears fell one by one, staining the ground on which they were sleeping, or supposed to be anyway. They had been sent on their own mission, paired up as a team, and were now sheltered under their makeshift nin-tent with sleeping blankets to lie on the hard earth.

"Naruto..." Sasuke said, fighting his instinct. "What's... what's wrong?"

"It's nothing," Naruto said, wiping the tears with the back of his hand as more spilled out. He showed no sign of being ashamed to cry in front of Sasuke, and gave up his charade as a sob escaped from his throat. He buried his face in his hands and wept into his open palms, and then he felt Sasuke's arms around him.

"Tell me, now, Naruto," Sasuke said, clutching the kyuubi to his chest. He rested his chin in the pale tufts of blonde hair before him, holding tighter to Naruto.

"It's... everything, Sasuke..." Naruto said, his tears already seeping through Sasuke's shirt. "I just can't... explain..."

"I can listen."

"I... everyone... they hate me... and... it's..." Naruto stopped as fresh tears squeezed from his eyes. He gulped and went on.

"I feel so far away... like I'm nothing... I don't even deserve to be alive anymore..."

Sasuke smiled as Naruto clung tighter to him.

"Don't say that." His voice was gentle.

"But it's true... even you hate me... Sasuke..."

"No... I don't."

He pulled Naruto's body away from his, held onto his shoulders firmly, and kissed him softly. Naruto kissed him right back, not caring anymore that it was Sasuke.

Sasuke hesitated, and slowly licked a single tear from Naruto's cheek, smiling as the blue eyes sparkled.

"Better?"

"Thanks, Sasuke..."

And then, his eyes opened wide, and he suddenly looked up.

"Sasuke, I... I think it's raining. It's raining!"

Sasuke stood up, pushed aside the tent flap, and stepped outside into the dripping mist that was now falling. Naruto appeared beside him. Sasuke wiped the remnants of the tears from Naruto's eyes with his thumb, smiling warmly at him.

He stood for a moment longer, letting the cool rain drift onto his face, and slipped back into the tent with Naruto at his heels.

Once more, he tenderly kissed Naruto's lips, ran a hand through his blonde hair, and laid down on his blanket.

"Good night, Naruto."

Naruto embraced Sasuke's solid form, brushing his lips against his neck.

"Good night, Sasuke."

**_OWARI_**

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**A/N: Angst turned fluff. Heh.**


End file.
